forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Renegade De'loveless Coperture
Appearance Rene is a six foot two Neo Human with wild purple hair and nearly translucent skin. He was born with orange eyes, his pupils now formed into simple crosses with the ends of the crosses shaped like diamonds. Like some Neo Humans, Rene is shown to have large shark like fangs and possesses twenty less teeth than a normal human due to his teeth size. Most of his body is covered in bandages like Sky Kazahana, except they are purely seen around his right hand, heart, and his head. When removed it shows his right eye surrounded by what looks like a small chain when actually it is a Lightning Ring. When his chest is shown it shows a ring snared through from his chest and around his shoulder blade. This means hi heart is fully impaled by a Nature Ring. When revealed his right arm is shown to be impaled by working chains and gears, with his right middle finger having a dragon ring Heaven Flame dug into it. Finally he has a Void Ring dug into and around his head, fully surrounding it as a sort of crown. When entered into his Wayward Ace form his Kimono disappears leaving his body completely wrapped in bandages except for his head and right forearm. From his arms and legs his bandages are left undone, with long trails of bandages, each lit up with one of his four Flames. When unwrapped one could see his form is semi mummified, his stomach and chest collapsed as his organs seem to have withered away. His veins, teeth, and nails have seems to have been coated in metal. Personality and Interests Interests Rene seems to have an interests laying in varying forms of study as far as arts and ceremonies. When not doing his work as a Spartoi he is often found growing and making tea in the classic Chinese, Japanese, and European fashions. He is also an avid artist usually creating large paintings using his own unique set of tools such as his blades and even paints mixed from blood and plants, which he grows himself. Due to his painting skills Rene has had to become involved in horticulture and has continually grown his own food, drink, and paint supplies aboard The Spear of Odin. Personality Rene is known for having Dissociate identity Disorder due to trauma during his childhood leading to the appearance of Wayward Ace, which is the title Rene holds. His first personality the normal Rene is an emotionally detached, usually calculating, and very close minded to his goals. Usually working alone, Rene is one who usually ends up talking to himself, though every time he does so, Rene will switch to different languages, usually going through most Eastern and Far Eastern languages, though he only does so when he faces with an extreme negative emotion and it serves as a precursor for the Wayward Ace making an appearance. The Wayward Ace is a usually very violent and dangerous being, born from the trauma Rene received as well as a coping mechanism. As such he only appears during the times of extreme emotionally compromise which comes appears during times of life and death matters or those of extreme anger. When this happens his psyche breaks and suddenly shifts over to Ace. When this occurs he will start to make very sudden and sporadic motions, this is due to his body suffering from extreme and almost violent pangs of mental activity. When in this state he is very easily triggered emotionally, moving in from states of outwards psychosis to fits of destructive rage. While Ace was created to protect Rene by lashing out on whoever or whatever stands in his way, the downside is that he seems to have no real understand of bodily harm or physical pain. He will continue attacking even after losing a limb or even with serious harm to his body even going so far as to end up letting his body get ripped apart during a fight. Gear Hell Box: Aquila (Hellva) ''' Hellva is an SS Void/Heaven Box takes the form of a massive red eagle, standing over ten feet long with a headdress of black and golden feathers around it's head and a third eye below them. The red eagle has dark crimson feathers except those on the wings with black and golden feathers. This Box has blackened and small chains wrapped around it's wings and feet. '''Mugentensei Mugentensei is Rene's twin katanas a single flat blade and a single curved blade both are black Oricalcum in the front and steel curled around the back. The curved blade is able to cut through solid pieces of matter breaking it down bit by bit and causing it to be pulled into the blade as pure energy, this is the blade Mugen. The blade has a secondary ability this is to output matter in this case solid steel being unleashed in large liquid like wave forms directed by slashing the blade. The twin flat blade Tensei allows him to instead in take energy bit by bit and store it within the twin blades. This is an opposite of the Mugen, which allows him to fire out plasma or bursts of energy. Of course the blades can not absorb what they release. Snake Swallowing Chain This is his A rank Lightning Ring which remains wrapped around his distorted and rotted eye, which he can seemingly activate through thought. The ring allows him see fields of energy around him, meaning that he can discern and see the bodies of people even when hidden due to their natural aura. It also allows him to see energy around his body from electricity to fires around him. Life On End This is an S ranked Nature Ring which spears through his heart and wraps around his shoulder blade, this ring seems to be constantly active, allowing his cells to continue forming from the muscle tissue layer. This means despite his age and the actual condition of his body Rene is able to keep himself youthful and alive as well as keeping his form from undergoing rigamortis and his form to decay from the outside in. Dragons Crown ''' '''Dark Gate Abilities Species Abilities Brain Charger All Neo Humans are able to bolster their Flames charging it through their body and mind, connecting it to all of their senses and sensory abilities. This allows them the ability to use their Flames and the elements they overtake to expand everything from their hearing to their sensation of touch. It also brings about an extreme boost in physical and mental abilities charged through their Flame as well as the ability to use the full of their powers without any Lifting Gear. The only downside is that this causes serious damage to ones psyche and body, those who over use the Brain Charger have even been known to have their bodies explode. Learned Abilities Inherited Abilities History Naming Rene's full name Renegade is to mean a traitor or a rouge while his shortened name Rene means to be born again or to be reborn. These both play to his nature as his birth was a betrayal of the Neo Human class system while his position as a Spartoi always him to be reborn again and again thanks to his Void Flame. Character Song Trivia Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Characters Category:Neo Human Characters